A New Life
by luv-girl
Summary: This is how i would like the start of Season 9 , CARBY!!


Disclaimer: I don't own them, becawse if i did own them, i wouldn't be doing this (duh!)  
  
Spoilers: Season 7 & 8, but mainly Lockdown.  
  
  
  
  
  
Happy.  
  
That was the best word that Abby could use to describe the last months of her life. Since May, especially since she and Carter kissed, she had been so happy, in fact, she had never been so happy in her life. Having Carter in her life was great, but having him as her boyfriend was much more great. She and Carter made such a great couple, every where they went, they went together, everywhere but the hospital. No one in the ER knew that they were together, they didn't want to tell them, so they acted like nothing had happen between them. They would get to the hospital, start to work, talked to each other, take breaks together, nothing unusual. They acted as if they were still just friends. Suddenly a nock on the door of the bathroom interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Abby, breakfast is ready" She heard say Carter from outside the bathroom.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right out there" Abby said throwing some water to her face.  
  
She got out of the shower, dried her body and her hair and put on a robe, exited the bathroom and went to her bedroom. She got dressed and went to the kitchen to find Carter sitting on the table reading the newspaper.  
  
"Morning" Abby said sitting next to Carter.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"I said morning"  
  
Still, he didn't respond. 'That must be something intresting if he's not answering' Abby said noticing that Carter didn't answer and he was still reading something in the paper.  
  
"What are you reading that is more important that answer a question from your girlfriend?"  
  
Abby said trying to bring him back to reality.  
  
Then Carter looked up "Uh, hi, I didn't see you"  
  
"Yeah, I can tell" Abby said as she started to walk to the coffee machine.  
  
"Hey, you want some coffee?"  
  
"No, thanks, I already have breakfast"  
  
"Uh, ok" Abby walked to the chair and sat "So, what time are you on?"  
  
"12, you?" He asked.  
  
"2" Abby said as she notice that Carter was staring at her "What?" She asked smiling to Carter.  
  
"Nothing, is just that you look beautiful with your hair wet"  
  
"Thanks" She said giggling.  
  
"Your welcome" He said standing up and giving her a sweet kiss.  
  
"I love you" She said looking at those deep brown eyes.  
  
"I love you too" He said standing up going to the bedroom "I better get going if I don't want Weaver eating me as breakfast"  
  
"Yeah, you better hurry up or you're gonna be late"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOME HOURS LATER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abby entered to the lounge looking for some coffee, instead, she found Carter, almost asleep on the couch with some charts on his lap.  
  
'He looks like a little baby' she thought.  
  
"John… wake up" she started to whisper in his ear "John…" Still, he didn't woke up "Carter!" she said loud. Carter almost fell of the couch. When he looked up he found Abby laughing.  
  
"Haha, very funny" he said trying to put a hurt face.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, I had to do that"  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
"Look, in first place, I came in here thinking of coffee, but I found you there sleeping, and I thought of playing a little joke at you" she said trying to apologize "Anyway, I still want some coffee, I'm going to Doc Magoo's, want to join me?"  
  
"Sure, a coffee would wake me"  
  
"If you want we can go to walk by the river"  
  
At that he nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were sitting on their favorite bench. He had an arm around her shoulder and she was resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Time flies, right?" Abby said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just that be sitting here makes me remember of how long has been since we were friends, and how long it took for us to get together"  
  
"Yeah, it was a long journey, but at the end, we finally got together, and that's what matter, don't you think?" Carter said as his beeper went off "It's the hospital, Weaver must be looking for us"  
  
"Yeah, we better go" she said as she and John got up and walked to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is Weaver looking for us, Randi?" Carter asked to the desk clerk.  
  
"Car collision" she said without ever looking up from the computer.  
  
"Carter! Take the next one that enters" he heard Weaver said "And use Abby"  
  
"Ok" he said and looked at Abby "Duty calls" as he started to walk to the Ambulance Bay.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" she said following him. 


End file.
